Prom Night
by Marry-Black-Translations
Summary: BillyTeddy, Tranlation; Billy Kaplan is going to prom...with a man. Okay, HIS man, but still! And What's Tommy doing here! Oh this is so going to end in tears.


Hello!

This is my first attempt at translating one of my fanfics (I'm french, so usually I write...in french, obviously) so I apologize in advance for any errors or mistranslation. I hope you like it, if that works I may translate some of my others comics fics

Disclaimer : Story's mine, translation's mine, everything else is Marvel's

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Billy Kaplan probably had the coolest boyfriend on this earth, in this galaxy, in all History and in most parallel universes. That he knew well, and he realized it more and more each day.<p>

Billy Kaplan also had wonderful parents. Though, he knew it now, they weren't his biological parents – well, they were, but not really, soul reincarnation can get confusing like this – anyways, they were the best parents any gay Jewish super powered teenager could dream of.

But this very moment, Billy Kaplan cursed Teddy for his stupid ideas, and his parents for going along with them.

He fiddled with his bowtie for the fourth time and put it back on, again, scowling at his reflection in the bathroom's mirror. He smoothed his black jacket and tried to make something out of the mess that was his hair, in vain. He felt stupid, and his hair was stubbornly uncooperative.

Teddy, Teddy… the great big dumbass was only so lucky Billy was so madly in love with him, and has not found the power to say no to these big baby blue eyes. He sighed, and then tensed when the doorbell rang one floor down. He was feeling unbelievably stupid. It wasn't even their first date.

Downstairs he heard the door open and a cry of sheer joy from his mother.

"Theodore, dear god you are stunning!"

He heard a little embarrassed laugh from the aforementioned Theodore who was probably taken in a little too tight motherly embrace at the time.

"Thanks Mss. K, is Billy ready?"

"Of course, come in come in. BILLY! Teddy's here!"

Like he couldn't hear it from up there. He left the bathroom with another sigh and a leveled look for his reflection as he heard his father entering the hall.

"Ted, my, you're splendid, you'll make every girl in school jealous of our Billy tonight."

What was that? Compliment-the-boyfriend-night? Teddy was always gorgeous anyways, and every chick at school ought to be jealous of him, period. If they knew. Tonight they would know. He swallowed with a distinct "gulp" as he turned in the stairs, finally seeing them and finding those big baby-blue eyes.

Ah.

Okay, now he got the point in all the compliments. Teddy maybe was always gorgeous, but tonight, in a white tuxedo, his hair slightly less messed up than usual, he was just stunning. Billy had stopped in his trail, giving himself time to enjoy the picture and convince his brain to reboot.

Teddy shot him a radiant smile while answering Billy's father without looking at him.

"Thanks Mr K but I don't think it'll be him they'll be jealous of…"

The praise made Billy smile a little. Well, not the praise in itself, more the Romeo look Teddy was giving him as he said it. Not that he would let anyone call him Juliet, but at the moment he was the one standing on the "balcony".

To get rid of this Shakespearean problem he walked down the last steps to reach his Romeo and take his hand, giving him a fond smile, getting lost in the baby-blue intensity of his eyes. He hoped he didn't look too stupid staring at him like that. Not in front of his parents. Not in front of anyone for that matter. He tried to look stupid only when they were alone.

Teddy's cheeks went pink when he produced a small box he then opened to show a splendid white flower. Hands shaking a little he took the flower and pinned it to Billy's lapel. Billy smiled even more at the sight of the matching flowers on their jackets, and as soon as he finished, the raven haired boy indulged to his instincts and kissed Teddy softly on the lips. It was a quick, innocent kiss, he was not to show wet and noisy displays of affection in front of his parents, even though they knew and fully support their relationship.

Nonetheless, when he turned to face said parents, they looked like they were about to cry. Billy raised a skeptical eyebrow. They were not getting married for Cap's sake. Though seen as they reacted when Teddy was around, the planning of their wedding wasn't totally unrealistic.

They had welcomed Teddy like another son, and since their slightly forced coming-out, Billy's mom had gone all Mother Hen on Teddy. Not that she didn't like him before that, far from it. But since that day, not a week passed without the occasional "Theodore, would you join us for dinner tonight?", or "Billy, we're going out tonight, why don't you invite Teddy over?" or even "It's getting late, Theodore, wouldn't it be best if you stayed for the night?" …

Billy didn't mind, not one bit, even if the whole secret-lover thing did have a little something that made it terribly thrilling, his parent's benediction made things a lot simpler. Even more when they suggested they slept together.

Granted, that didn't quite change things. They had been sleeping over at each other's for as long as they've been friends. Which is quite a long time. A little smile bloomed on Billy's face as he remembered a certain night.

**XxX**

_Many months back_

Billy switched off the light as he came out of the bathroom into his room, eying Teddy who had just switched off the TV and was putting his night shirt on. He had the T-shirt Billy liked, the red and black he got at the comic book store. With a little smile Billy went under the sheets, waiting for his friend to join him.

It was not really late, but they had a kind of ritual going on, each night they slept together. They would go to bed, on their side, Teddy behind him. The bigger guy would rest his hand on his belly, and they'd talk. A lot.

They didn't care if this habit of theirs seemed gay or not, or rather they hadn't talked about it, ever. This night didn't differ, Billy laid down under his sheets, facing the window, saw the light switch off and felt Teddy laying down behind him. A second or three later he felt a warm hand on his belly. Then they began to talk. A lot.

A couple of hours, lots of laughing and a long debate on which avenger was the best between Cap and Iron man later, they were quiet again, smiling softly. Silence stretched for long minutes before Teddy spoke again, quieter than before.

"Hey, B."

"Hmm?"

"Can I tell you something… something serious?"

Billy frowned at the change in his friend's tone. All of a sudden Teddy seemed serious, almost embarrassed. He put his hands on his friend's, as he used to do, to reassure him. He felt his fingers press into his skin a little more, as if he feared Billy might run away.

"Sure T. what's the matter?"

"I think… well not think really, I think I know…hmm…er…I'm gay. Think so."

Billy felt his heart stop for a whole second. He swallowed, opened his mouth to say something witty, and failed, the only understandable word coming out being :

"…and?"

"And… I like it when we're together… like tonight."

Billy felt his hand tighten on his friend's, and a small smile blossomed on his lips.

"I like it too."

"Sooo… does this mean you too…"

"Obviously… think so."

"So now we are… ?"

"I'd like it, yeah."

"I'd like it too…"

Billy's smile grew a little wider, and was seemingly contagious, as he felt Teddy hug him a little tighter and smile against his neck, obviously relieved Billy felt the same way he did.

"Y'know B… I've never been… with a guy. Never been with a girl either, for that matter…"

"Me neither…"

"So it's okay if I'm…a little awkward?"

"Teddy Altman. You're always "a little awkward"… that's one of the things I like about you…"

He felt Teddy's smile widen in his neck.

"Groovy… so if I were to do what I wanna do, right now… it would be okay?"

"Depends… what do you wanna do?"

He closed his eyes as Teddy's trembling lips kissed his neck. He sighed a little as Teddy placed another kiss on his neck, then suckled gently the soft skin just below his ear, slowly gaining more and more confidence.

"That's… definitely okay. Feel free to do that again, whenever you want to…"

He answered, his voice a little rough, leaning a little closer as he guided Teddy's hand from his belly to his chest, where the blonde could feel his heart thumping against his ribs so hard Billy thought they were about to break.

He felt a little laugh flying on his neck and repressed a shiver, while Teddy was becoming bolder, gently licking one of his ears. Billy moaned before he could think better, his whole body shivering.

"Do that again. Now."

Teddy muffled a soft laugh against his neck and obliged, gently nibbling on his hear before whispering:

"There's something else I'd wanna try now…"

Billy didn't answer and let his now official BF turn him over to face him, then close his eyes as Teddy's lips met his for the first time.

**XxX**

After an intense struggle to escape Billy's parents and their camera, the two boys were now walking towards their school, Teddy having nothing near enough money to rent a limo, or something like that. The school wasn't that far away, anyways, and they could use some fresh air before the upcoming task.

"Tell me again why we're going?"

"Er… cause the whole school is going, it's only once and it's … I don't know… fun?"

Billy sighed. Teddy was the cutest, that was for sure, but he was also very very blind. Of course their close friends knew about them, and the whole world (or the part of the whole world that was into teen superhero gossip) knew about Wiccan and Hulkling, but tonight they weren't two world-saving, front-page-material superheroes who happened to be together. They were two average, albeit a little geeky (okay, really geeky), teenagers, and they were going to prom together. And not we-have-no-girls-so-we're-going-together-as-very-hetero-good-friends together, together together.

Teddy yearned to blend in, Billy knew that well enough… but in the same time he didn't want to hide anything, he didn't want to lie to be accepted. He wanted everyone to be like Eli, like Kate and Cassie… surely he didn't want everybody to be like Tommy, but still. He wanted to go to prom because that was what teenagers did, and he wanted to go with Billy because he was his boyfriend and the only one he wanted to go with.

Granted it was cute and romantic and all, and that probably was the only reason Billy said yes without making much fuss instead of making him understand how stupid his idea was, but really, it was a terrible idea. If only their relation was publicly known at school, but no, they were used to restrain themselves there. For everybody except their closest friends they were just two very good buddies who happened to touch each other a little more than average.

And there they were, about to waltz in the ballroom, hand in hand, with matching flowers on their lapel, to have their first dance together… this would end in tears.

Seconds of brooding over this idea later they were near their school, they could hear music flowing through the closed doors of the gymnasium. Somewhere near the doors they found Eli and Kate waiting for them. Kate wasn't even in the same school, but obviously that didn't stop the young woman, stunning in her black evening dress, which by the way was certainly ten time more expensive than Billy and Teddy's rental tuxes.

The Bishop daughter smiled and hugged the two boys warmly, but Eli didn't look so happy… they understood why roughly twenty seconds later.

"Hey! If it isn't Barbie and Ken! How you girls doin'?"

"Tommy? What are you doing here?"

"I invited him."

Kate answered, locking Tommy's arm in hers, while Billy was still getting around the idea of his insufferable sort-of-twin brother being here tonight.

"After I invited YOU!"

Eli growled as he took Kate's free arm.

"So what? Is there a law somewhere forbidding a gal to go to prom with two guys? 'sides, I know better than to go on a date with you again…"

Tommy leaned towards Eli and winked at him.

"No worries Blacky, I'll save you a dance, promise."

Eli growled an answer that Tommy didn't seem to hear; he stood straight again and called

"So, we're gonna sleep here or what? Let's party!"

Billy swallowed with an audible gulp and squeezed Teddy's hand. This was it, there was no going back. In a second they would enter the ball room together, and everyone would know. Good point was the girls would know whose fault it was if they couldn't have the perfect BF he was holding hands with at this very moment. Bad point was they were suddenly going to move on from the "average geeky good friends" status to the "only gay couple in school" status, and earn the insults and bullying that went with it.

Kate entered the gymnasium like a queen would her palace, escorted by her two knights in shining armor, and for a minute the whole ballroom only had eyes for her. Billy and Teddy were just a step behind them, and when Eli's evil glare had forced everyone to look at anything but Kate's legs, the boys had a few surprised looks, a couple of snickers, one "aaw" somewhere in the crowd, some jealous glares… but mostly they got indifference.

By the time the doors closed behind them, nobody was looking at them anymore. This was only the beginning, the bullying would come later.

**XxX**

_A couple of hours later_

Billy slumped on a nearby chair and drank a whole glass of soda in less than a second, as Eli sat down in the same gracious way at his side. His bowtie was hanging and his hair was a mess again, hours of trying to discipline it ruined in less than 10 minutes of dancing.

On the now nearly empty dance floor, Teddy was swinging with Kate while Tommy was trying to make two girls believe he wasn't hitting on them near the punch bowl.

"Still can't believe it…"

"Huh? What?"

Eli had jumped at the words, seemingly lost in the contemplation of their dancing partners. Billy bit down a smile and carried on

"Well… we came here, with Teddy I mean, as partners; we danced together, like a lot. And nothing happened. I mean nobody went and picked on us, nobody called us fags… well Tommy did but I think for him it's kind of nice. And… I don't know… nobody seemed to give a shit."

Eli finally stopped looking at Kate to look directly in his black eyes. He leaned towards him and as the rock Teddy and Kate were dancing to turned to a slow, told him like he would a child

"B. … no one gives a shit. Everyone at school knows about you since forever, and those who don't like it had to get their heads around it a while back. Strangely no one seems to want to pick on Teddy …"

Billy, wide-eyed, didn't realize Teddy and Kate were coming back towards them until he felt Teddy's hand tugging on his, towing him on the dance floor, while Kate did the same to Eli.

"But…but how? We never… I mean…"

Teddy had leaded him in the center of the floor and was taking him in his arms for a slow dance. Eli leaned a little towards them as Kate pulled his hands up to let them rest on the small of her back, and said

"Dude, just because you don't eat each other's face in front of everyone doesn't mean you're not awfully obvious."

He winked at him before focusing all his attention on his partner, trying to assess her sobriety, to see if he had the chance to steal a kiss without risking having an explosive arrow shoved up his ass afterwards.

"T., I've been told we're obvious."

"Yeah, seems like it…"

"So it's no use we don't kiss in public…"

"Apparently so…"

They shared a smile and closed the distance between them. It wasn't their first kiss, and certainly not the last one.

* * *

><p>FIN<p>

reviews? pwetty please?

Et merci d'avoir lu! (thanks for reading!)


End file.
